El nuevo novio de Alice
by Eris Cullen
Summary: Alice le presenta su nuevo novio a la familia Cullen. Todos quedan encantados con el extraño muchacho. Sobre todo Edward... tal vez demasiado...
1. La gran idea de Alice

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece a una mente loca. Espero que este fic no sea igual de desastroso que mis anteriores fics. **

* * *

Aún no eran las 13:30. Estaba esperando a Alice. Iríamos al cine a ver una película.

Alice es una persona muy activa. Esta todo el día de aquí para allá. Debe beber dos litros de café por día. La conocí en el primer año de segundaria. Ella y su familia se habían mudado a Forks porque Carlisle, su padre, tenía un nuevo trabajo en el hospital. Ella tiene dos hermanos, Rosalie y Edward, a él nunca lo conocí. Rosalie llego a Forks dos años más tarde junto con Emmett, su novio.

Rosalie debe ser una de las mujeres más bonitas que ha pisado esta tierra. Puede llegar a ser muy fría cuando apenas la conoces, pero cuando logras ganar su confianza puede ser la persona más cariñosa del mundo. Ella ama a Emmett como a nadie y todos lo saben. Por eso la familia de Emmett no tuvo ningún problema en que él viajara a Forks con ella.

Emmett es como un hermano mayor para mí. Es muy simpático. Es casi imposible no tomarle cariño, pero cuando quiere puede ser muy intimidante.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era Alice. Lo tome y conteste.

-Hola, ¿Tardaran mucho en llegar? –pregunte.

-Bella… necesito tu ayuda –dijo.

- Alice, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? –pregunte, asustada.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien… en diez minutos estaré allí –contesto. Los diez minutos pasaron rápidamente. Tocaron el timbre. Abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunte, dejando a Alice pasar. Ella paso. Cerré la puerta. Entonces pude ver que traía con ella una gran mochila. Me llamó la atención, pero no dije nada.

-Hoy unos amigos de mis padres fueron a cenar –dijo -. Llevaron a su hijo. Él me pidió una cita –hizo una pausa -. Yo le dije que tenía novio… mi madre lo escuchó. Cuando ellos se fueron me dijo que invitara a mi novio a venir de vacaciones con nosotros.

- Y dile que tu supuesto novio no puede –dije.

-Tú sabes cómo es Esme. Nadie puede decirle que no –dijo. Y era cierto… Esme era encantadora y muy terca. Nadie podía negarse a una petición suya.

- Y consigue un novio…

- Faltan dos días para que terminen las clases. No puedo ir y decirle a un chico: "¿Quieres venir con mi familia de vacaciones?" –dijo, enojada.

- Entonces dile a tu madre que no existe ese chico –le dije, como si fuera obvio.

- Se pondrá como loca. Ella quiere que salga con ese tal Jasper, el hijo de sus amigos –dijo, triste. –Es por eso que vengo aquí. Necesito que me ayudes –explicó tomando la mochila que anteriormente mencione.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Alice? –pregunte. Ella sonrió, con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Me explicó su plan y quise correr.

- Por favor –suplicó Alice.

* * *

**Hello! Este es el primer capitulo... jaskljdklsdfkl ¿Que es lo que Alice quiere? (las que leen E.U.Q.H.M.B lo saben... pero bueno ajklsajlkdjd)**

**Besos! :D**

**Por cada review que dejen matare a un panqueunicornio**

**Nos leemos**

**-Eris Cullen**


	2. Que comience el show

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece a una mente loca. Espero que este fic no sea igual de desastroso que mis anteriores fics.**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior no me di cuenta de que escribí "seGundaria" xDD no me di cuenta .-. perdón... xD**

* * *

-Yo no pienso hacer eso, Alice Cullen –le grite. Ella me perseguía con la peluca en la mano. Estuvimos corriendo por diez minutos alrededor de mi casa.

- Bella, no seas malita… ¿Acaso no me quieres? –dijo haciendo ese puchero made in Alice.

- No, no te quiero –le conteste. Ella fingió llorar. Me di media vuelta para irme a mi casa.

- Tú viene vas a ponerte esta cosa aunque tenga que morir en el intento, Isabella Swan –dijo. Se trepo a mi espalda e intento ponerme la horrenda peluca.

- ¡No! –grite desesperada. -¡Papá, ayúdame! –Charlie estaba en la cocina. Apenas pudo oír lo que su niña le decía. _Deben estar jugando_ pensó Charlie.

- Si lo haces te juro que nunca volveré a quemar tu ropa –dijo Alice.

- ¿Quemas mi ropa? –le grite, enojada.

- Emm… ¿No? –la mire enojada. – Por favor, prometo que no volveré a llevarte de compras… Bella, por favor… es importante para mí –suplicó. Suspire. -¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó. Yo asentí. Ella comenzó a saltar y gritar que me amaba por todo el pueblo.

Al día siguiente le dije a Charlie que iba a irme de vacaciones con la familia Cullen. Tuve que pelear un poco, pero termino aceptando.

-Hora del show –dijo Alice.

Las clases habían terminado. Teníamos que tener todo listo. Alice vino a mi casa con unas maletas llenas de ropa de chico. Me ayudó a cambiarme y me puso la peluca.

-Sería mejor si te cortaras el pelo… la peluca puede caerse… -dijo Alice. Yo la mire de mala forma. Ella se quedó callada. –Bueno, mira mi obra de arte –dijo, pasándome un espejo. Me mire.

-Parezco una travestida… -dije.

-No, no pareces… eres –dijo con una sonrisa. Volví a mirarla de mala forma. –No seas dramática, no se nota tanto… Solo pensaran que eres un chico feo.

Recuerdo cuando la conocí. Siempre supe que Alice Cullen me traería problemas algún día.

_**Flashback**_

_Estábamos en matemáticas. La profesora anuncio que tendríamos una nueva compañera. Le pidió que se presentara._

_-Bueno, mi nombre es Alice Cullen –dijo con una sonrisa. Luego comenzó a decir que le gustaba la moda, y a mencionar a un montón de diseñadores. La mayoría de la clase fingía interés, pero unos cuantos se estaban durmiendo. La profesora se había sentado. Y al final se cansó y dijo:_

_-Bueno, ve a sentarte –Alice dio un saltito y se sentó a mi lado. _

_- Oh, mi dios… ¡No puedes vestirte así! ¡Hoy te llevare de compras! –dijo mirando mi ropa._

_-No, no hace falta… _

_- ¿Cómo que no? Pareces un vago –contestó._

_- Señoritas –nos llamó la atención la profesora._

_**Fin de fashback**_

Luego de eso Alice me obligó a ir con ella de compras. Descubrí que es una persona muy amable y de inmediato me hice su amiga. Grave error…

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer? En unas pocas horas tenemos que ir a la casa de mi familia… -dijo.

-¿Vemos tele? –sugerí.

- Claro –contestó. Prendimos la televisión y estaba por comenzando "The ring". Oh, me encanta esa película. El timbre sonó y fui a ver quién era. Emmett estaba parado frente a mi puerta. Entonces recordé que yo estaba vestida como un chico.

-Hola –dije tratando que mi voz sonara masculina.

-Hola… ¿Quién eres? –preguntó. No sabía que contestar. Por suerte llegó Alice para rescatarme.

-Él es el primo de Bella y mi novio. Su nombre es… -dijo Alice. Ella no sabía que decir. Comencé a mirar toda la casa en busca de algo que me diera una idea. Entonces vi la pantalla. Allí estaba Samara Morgan.

-Samuel Morgan –dije. Alice me miró con una mirada que decía "¿Es en serio?".

-Oh, así que tú eres el famoso novio… Esme no para de hablar de ti –dijo Emmett -¿Cómo es que no te vi en la escuela? –preguntó. No se me ocurría nada.

- Es que… es que… no soy muy popular… siempre estoy en la biblioteca -dije.

Luego de eso Emmett dejo de hacer preguntas. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando quise darme cuenta faltaba media hora para que "conocer" a la familia Cullen.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, desde ya quería decirles que voy a hacer capítulos cortos... creo... la verdad no lo se. Los únicos capítulos "largos" serán los de "Las guardianas"... bueno, este año tengo un lió terrible con la escuela. Tengo que hacer un curso de ingreso junto con uno de apoyo ademas de ir a ingles... u.u y no quiero tomarme este fic como una carga porque es de humor, y si me lo tomo como una carga el fic sera una porquería total xD**

**Humm... Samuel... xD**

**Bueno... veremos como reacciona la familia Cullen... **

**xD ya subi el otro fic... solo esta el prefacio... se los dejo aqui...**

* * *

_**Prefacio**_

_Las guardianas cuidamos los amuletos desde siempre. Nuestro deber es protegerlos de cualquiera que quiera adueñarse de ellos. Los amuletos no deberían existir; nuestra misión es evitar que caigan en manos impropias del legado._

_La envidia y al rencor entre dos hermanas dio origen al amuleto primordial. Dinorah y Anquiara, eran hijas de Kenneth, uno de los hechiceros más poderosos del mundo. Ambas fueron entrenadas por su padre para ser grandes hechiceras. Cuando los hechiceros entraron en guerra, Kenneth decidió entregar todo su poder a Dinorah, quien luchó y consiguió ganar la batalla. Anquiara veía y envidiaba cada logro de su hermana; se especializó en la magia negra y un día, engañando a Dinorah para que la siguiera, le quitó hasta la última gota de su poder y lo encerró en una piedra, convirtiéndola en amuleto. Cualquiera que lo tuviera en sus manos seria el ser más poderoso en la tierra. Anquiara destruyó todo a su paso, hasta que un día conoció a Adam, un hombre de ojos celestes: él también era un hechicero. Anquiara se enamoró de él. Cuando Adam descubrió la historia de Anquiara, trató de destruir el amuleto y como éste era indestructible, se dividió en tres pedazos. Anquiara huyó, dejando a Adam con tres pequeñas. Antes de morir él le entrego los amuletos a ellas._

_Sus hijas eran híbridas, mitad humanas, mitad hechiceras. Con el poder de los amuletos, que tomaban el color del aura de la persona a la que pertenecían, ellas podían hacer todo lo que quisieran, pero decidieron vivir una vida humana tranquila y escondieron los amuletos. Antes de morir, cada una ocultó su amuleto. Algunos dicen que ellas reencarnan para proteger los amuletos._

* * *

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Guest: :D jaja que bueno que te gustara :D ñ.ñ gracias por dejar review**

**Kathie: oh, amo tu nombre xD si, esa Alice es toda una loquilla xD es que Jasper es emo... A Ali no le va lo emo xD Si, Bella corrió todo lo que pudo, pero se golpeo unn par de veces :/ si, te salvaste de los zombies... pero solo por hoy xD**

**Lis: ps... estoy actualizando .-. xDD**

**Siguiéndome en twitta xD Unicornio mágico (ErisCullen)**

**-Eris & Medusa**


	3. Un chico realmente feo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Narrador POV**

Lo único que pensaban Edward y Rosalie al conocer a Samuel fue_ que chico tan feo, Alice tiene un gusto terrible… _En cambio,Esme y Carlisle quedaron encantados con el extraño muchacho.

Ya era la hora de la cena y Esme había preparado una maravillosa comida que todos comían gustosos, en especial Emmett. Él parecía no haber comido en años.

-Sam, ¿Puedo llamarte Sam? –le pregunto Emmett a Bella/Samuel. Él/ella asintió. - ¿Crees que las patatas lograran ser presidentas algún día? Edward dice que no, pero él no sabe nada de política. Yo creo que las patatas harían maravillas –todos en la mesa se quedaron con cara de "Emmett, ¿tienes algún tipo de retraso?".

-Yo creo que las patatas tienen todo el derecho a ser presidentas, pero la gente de hoy en día no entiende eso… -dijo Samuel negando con la cabeza. Emmett comenzó a reír. Le sonrió a Alice como diciendo "este chico me cae bien". Todos en la mesa se quedaron en shock, pero varios segundos después comenzaron a reír.

La cena terminó y todos fueron a dormir.

**Bella/Samuel (sexualidad aun no identificada) POV**

Me desperté. Intente dormir, pero no pude. Todo era muy extraño. Me sentía mal por mentir de esa manera. Me levante. Eran las 00:47. Baje a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

-¿Samuel? –preguntó Edward al verme entrar a la cocina. Él estaba sentado tomando agua.

- ¿Insomnio? –pregunte.

- Un poco… -contestó. Abrí la heladera y me serví un poco de agua. El silencio inundaba la habitación.

- ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Alice? –preguntó. Tenía que inventar algo… rápido.

- Si, hace tres años. Yo soy muy tímido, jamás le había hablado, pero Bella insistió y aquí estamos… -respondí mirando la mesa.

- ¿Bella? –preguntó luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Qué? –pregunte. Oh, mierda, eres una idiota Isabella Swan. Intente disimular lo mejor que pude – Bella es mi prima… -dije. Él se limito a asentir.

- Hey, ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Emmett. – No querrás robarle el novio a Alice –bromeo. Yo me sonroje inmediatamente. Parece que ambos se dieron cuenta. Intercambiaron miradas.

-Tengo sueño… Iré a dormir –dije.

* * *

**El capitulo mas corto de la historia... xDD**

**Lo subi porque quiero avisar que pronto subire el capitulo de las guardianas... **

**Como saben, son tres hermanas que reencarnan. Una de ellas es Bella. Y las otras son otras que no tienen nada que ver con la saga (personajes originales) xjklajklsda asi que el primer cap sera la historia de cada una ;)**

**Contestare todos los comentarios de la siguiente manera: jJKLAJKLADJEFUIOFHSD84789DFJ IOUJHR89UFJKERUIEJH8934HICHU IH489JDHUIDH34897HDHER fue culpa del perro D:**

**-Eris**


	4. Una muy buena amiga

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla,bla,bla... **

* * *

**OMG! Perdón, perdón, ****perdón... XD soy una muy mala persona... T.T bueno, he tenido que estudiar y... bla,bla... como sea, I'M BACK ****BITCHES... ok, no... que disfruten el cap... es corto... pero bueno, a buen entendedor pocas palabras (? xD**

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana. Tenía que despertar a esta hora para poder bañarme tranquila y que nadie pudiera verme con el cabello suelto.

-Alice te obligo a hacer todo esto, ¿verdad? –preguntó Emmett recostándose en la puerta. Quede completamente paralizada – No se lo diré a nadie… -hizo una pausa - Aunque no creo que tarden demasiado en descubrirlo.

- Yo… ¿Cómo lo descubriste…? ¿Rose lo sabe? –pregunte.

- Bella, te conozco hace mucho tiempo. Tengo cara de idiota, pero no lo soy.

- ¿Rose lo sabe? –repetí.

-No… me sorprende que no lo descubriera. Ella piensa que solo eres un chico feo…

-¿Lo soy? –pregunte ofendida.

-Si –respondió de manera automática. Le tire un almohadón.

- Emmett, –escuchamos que dijo una voz - ¿dónde estás? –dijo Edward entrando en la habitación. Por suerte yo ya me había escondido en el baño. -¿Qué haces a esta hora… y en la habitación de Samuel? –preguntó Edward. Por su voz pude suponer que estaba dándole una mirada burlona a Emmett.

-¿La habitación de Samuel? ¿Qué? Yo pensé que esta era la cocina –dijo Emmett. Wow, tengo que agradecer por la gran capacidad de disimulo de Emmett. Edward jamás sospecharía nada. ¿Eres una chica y estas en el baño de hombres? ¡Di que pensabas que estabas en la oficina del director! ¿Quién podría creer otra cosa?

Cuando ambos se fueron salí del baño. Me puse mi ropa de chico y me mire al espejo.

_Yo no soy feo… es más, me atrevería a decir que soy sexy… sí, sí soy muy sexy, más que Taylor Lautner o Ted. _

**_Espera… Isabella, ¿te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? ¡ERES UNA CHICA DESFRAZADA DE HOMBRE QUE SE MIRA AL ESPEJO DICIENDOCE QUE SE VE SEXY! _**

_Porque lo soy. _

**_No, no lo eres. Eres feo, tan feo como las ecuaciones. _**

Quería contestarle a mi mente que se fuera a… pero apareció Alice con una enorme sonrisa. Entonces supe que tenía que escapar… ¡YA!

- Tranquilo... digo, tranquila... digo, tranquilo... bueno, como sea. Solo vengo para decirte que vendrá una amiga a quedarse con nosotros -dijo Alice.

- ¿Amiga? -pregunte.

-Si, su nombre es Elizabeth. Ella y Edward se llevan muy bien. Con llevarse bien me refiero a que ella y Edward molestan a Emmett.

-Bueno, se lo merece...

-¿De verdad? Una vez lo encerraron en una habitación llena de arañas por tres horas -dijo Alice. - El pobre no puede ver una araña ni en figuritas. Es un enorme problema en halloween... aunque es muy gracioso como se pone a gritar como una niñita.

-Elizabeth llegó -dijo Rosalie entrando a la habitación. Por su voz supuse que se llevaba muy mal con Elizabeth.

Todos estábamos en la sala esperando a Elizabeth. Ella y Carlisle estaban sacando sus maletas del auto. Esme estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Eddie -gritó una chica rubia entrando por la puerta. Corrió hacia Edward y lo abrazó. Edward sonreía. Pasaron unos segundos que parecían interminables hasta que lo soltó. Luego Elizabeth saludo a toda la familia. Todos la querían menos Rosalie. Se saludaron de manera cortante.

- Elizabeth, este es Samuel -dijo Alice presentándonos. Elizabeth alzó una ceja y me dio la mano. Parecía querer aguantar una carcajada.

Elizabeth fue a dejar sus cosas a la habitación de Edward. Tenían que compartirla. La de invitados estaba siendo ocupada por mi, y a ellos no les importó compartir habitación.

Estaba pasando por la puerta de la habitación de Edward y escuche:

-¿Qué te parece Samuel? -dijo Edward.

-Es un _chico_ muy interesante -dijo Elizabeth haciendo énfasis en la palabra _chico_. De nuevo parecía aguantar una carcajada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Edward.

-Pensé que eras más observador... me decepcionas -dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación. Por suerte me escondí detrás de una pared y no me vio.

* * *

**TED: la película, el osito que habla... xD**

**Bueno, ese fue el cap... xD Lizzie, ¿enemiga o aliada? WOAJAJAJAJA! ok, no... **

**Últimamente**** estoy con muchos examenes y etc. en realidad tendría que estar estudiando para el parcial de geografía .. pero bueno... aquí me tienen xDD**

**Deja review si crees que Samuel es sexy... **

**Y así fue como el capitulo no tuvo reviews... xDDD**

**Bueno,**

**hasta la próxima,**

**-Eris! :D**


End file.
